


Markiplier x reader

by EmberTheFlareon



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTheFlareon/pseuds/EmberTheFlareon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do requests</p></blockquote>





	Markiplier x reader

"Mark, are you here?"

"......."

I was in Mark's apartment, holding his laptop he let me borrow. "Mark?" I called out but got met with only silence. I shrugged and placed his computer on his kitchen island. "I bet he's out and forgot that I was coming over"I thought as I turned to walk away but stopped when I saw a black tom cat with brown brown eyes sitting on the couchm I walked over to the couch, confused. "Since when did Mark get a cat?" I thought, picking the cat up. I looked to see if it was Mark's cat by looking for a collar and id but found nothing. I placed the cat back down and saw that there was a piece of paper. I picked up the paper and unfolded.

'Dear y/n,  
I will be gone for a while so I hop you don't mind watching my cat.  
Thanks,  
Mark'

I sighed and shook my head. "Really, Mark?" I mumbled. "So it is his cat" I thought, sitting down on the couch. I felt something warm rub up against my leg. I smiled and picked him up. "I bet you don't have a name, do you?" I asked, thinking the cat couldn't understand me. He meowed a little. I chuckled and placed him in my lap, stroking his head. "I'll call you..... Mark 2 until the actual Mark comes home and names you" I said, getting a meow in return. "Now let's go to my home" I got up, holding the cat and walked to my home, closing the door behind me.

As the week progressed, I haven't heard from Mark and I tried to call him only to get his voice message. I sighed in frustration, placing my phone on the coffee table. I tried to call Mark for the seventh time this week to no avail. Mark 2 was curled up next to me, sleeping. I smiled and petted his back, causing him to purr a little. "At least I have you, Mark 2" I mumbled to myself before closing my eyes and, slowly, fell asleep.

"Y/n?"

"Mmmmmm......"

"Y/n!"

I jolted up and looked around to find who woke me only to find Mark next to me. Specifically a naked Mark next to me. "Mark!? What are you doing here and naked"?" I yelled, covering my eyes. "Hehe, its a long story but before I tell you, can I have something to cover myself?" He asked, chuckling nervously. I got up and quickly walked to my room before coming out with pair sweats and a really oversized shirt and handed them to him. He quickly went into the bathroom, leaving me there blushing madly.

When he walked out, clothed and blushing madly, we sat down on the couch and he explained that, a day before I returned his laptop, Dark turned up for an unannounced and, after a short discussion he didn't want to go into details with, turned Mark into a cat for laughs before leaving a letter addressed to me and left Mark in his apartment. "That would explain why you didn't run when you saw me and why you didn't have a collar" I said, nodding a little. "Yeah..... sorry for causing you trouble" he smiled a little, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, its fine, I didn't mind" I grinned, leaning over and kissing his cheek, causing him to blush a little and smile. He pulled me close, hugging me. I hugged him. 

*extended ending*

As Mark and I sat in his apartment, watching TV, something dawned on me. "Hey, Mark?" I said, looking at him. "Yes, y/n?" He hummed in reply. "When you were a cat, were you ever in my room when I was changing?" I asked. "......." Mark stayed silent, glancing away. "Mark?" I raised an eyebrow. "Oh look at the time, goodnight, y/n!" He yelled quickly, getting up and running to his room. "Mark!" I blushed, knowing that was a yes. I got up and ran after, ready to get some revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I do requests


End file.
